


A New Appreciation For Men

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [3]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Whorship, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Adam Levine, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Magic, Master Blake, Master/Slave, Scat, Sexuality Bending, Shit Eating, Sibling Incest, Slave Adam, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, ass eating, sex with strangers, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Dirty Cupid universe. Adam is not sure how he got to where he is now, eating out Blake's ass while another dude fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Appreciation For Men

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

Adam had no ideal whose large cock was currently taking residency in his wet, abused asshole, and nor did he care. His ass was being pounded and that was all that really mattered when it came to that front. What really mattered was what he was doing with his mouth, or more percisely his tounge. His face was smoothered inside his master's ass cheeks and his tounge was lapping at the precious pucker of a hole like a dog lapping at his own cock. 

Adam had a hard time believing he could have let himself fall to such depths, that he could go from being a cocky rock-star, engadged to one of the hotest chicks on the planet, to becoming a ass-whorsping, cock begging faggot slut, with a master he gladdly obeyed to boot. It wasnt that he had anything against gays, his younger brother Michael was homosexual (and had just been over the previous night as Master's guest, and boy his brother could use that dick of his like a pro), its just the ideal of himself doing anything remotely sexual with a guy before this would have turned his stomach and then some.

"Good Boy" his master said, on his knees and bent over the coffee table, reaching behind himself and patting Adam on the head, sending a thrill down Adam's spine from the approval. "Now open wide"

Adam knew what was about to happen, this wasnt the first time and wouldnt be the last. Adam opened his mouth wide and was anxious with anticipation. It had been three weeks since all this had started, two and a half weeks since he had realized that Blake Shelton was his master, and two weeks since he had swallowed his first turd from Master's ass. He had fought his changes in the begining. It had started with urges, and he had fought them the best he could but quickly had found himself on his knees in the back of a club blowing off a strangers cock. He had gotten sick to his stomach after swallowing all of the stranger's cum, and then fought the strengthening urges for more and went home to an empty house, his fiance away at her parents. 

Adam quickly learned that his inner being and his body were at constant odds, and his body was winning this battle. He was going out each night and sucking off as much dick as he could possibly get, and with each squirt of cum down his throat he was enjoying it more and more, forgetting why he was fighting these urges in the first place, loving the taste, the feel, loving every single thing about servicing another man like a woman would.

And then came Blake. He wasnt sure how he had ended up in Blake's dressing room after a taping of The Voice, but somehow he had, and he had stripped off his clothes, fallen to his knees and begged Blake to fuck him, while on the inside, the whole time he was trying to stop himself. 

Blake looked at him funny for a few seconds, and then it was like a switch turned on in his brain, he took a swig of his whisky and mounted Adam like a dog. Once Blake's perfect cock was up Adam's man-cunt, Adam felt the change within and knew he would be Blake's property for the rest of his life, and the part that scared him was that he wanted it so baddly. Blake must have felt the same way because the next day Blake was fileing for a divorce, Miranda was moving out and Adam was moving in.

Adam was happy to do anything his master told him at first and he quickly found himself loving to stuff his face in his master's ass and lick the hole like a pussy. But then came the first time Master had decided to use his mouth as a toliet, and while Adam could handle the drinking of Master's urine (actually craved the warm, salty liquid now), when Master had told him to eat his shit for the first time, it awoke something inside Adam and he managed to fight against whatever spell had taken him over. He had ran for the door, and was almost out it when he heard the anger in his Master's voice and he stopped and found himself wanting nothing but to obey the man once again. After being punished with whippings, Adam swallowed down three turds of shit, and has been eating shit from his master's ass every day since then, and each day loving it more and more.

Adam swallowed the first long, squeshy turd whole before the second one began to enter his mouth. Out of everything he now did in his new life, the one thing he couldnt get enough of was ass. Not fucking ass, the ideal of using his cock on another man's ass like they did to him, that was enough to turn his stomach now (and being with a woman now was beyond revolting), but eating out of a guy's ass, burrying his face in it and licking it and sucking it, he now craved that like a junkie craves crack. His master's ass is his favorite, but any guy's ass will do. 

A second fatter, but shorter turd followed the first one, followed by a third one which was just a small round ball of smushy, slimmy, delightful shit, that he savored on his tounge before swallowing and returning to his task of licking every bit of his master's glorious ass clean. With Adam here, his Master would never need to buy toliet paper again.

As Adam continued to express his love of his master's anus, Ez got up off the couch from where the cupid of distasteful kinks had been watching. He walked straight into the body of the guy fucking Adam Levine's ass, taking control of it just in time for the male's hard cock to spasm and release. Ez's own seed mixed with the human male's, and infiltrated Adam's anal passage. Once the orgasm came to an end, Ez stepped back out and looked over the body of the rock star singer. The cupid knew the male was the right choice for impregnation. 

Before Ez left, he took an arrow dipped in a pool back home of his own seed and shot it into Blake Sheltons back where it absorbed right in. Ez would return in five months when Adam was ready to give birth to his off spring. Until then he would leave the two to their own devices.


End file.
